In the related art, an image capture apparatus controls panning, tilting, or zooming as necessary when an image is captured. Here, panning is control for horizontally moving a display range of a monitor, tilting is control for vertically moving the display range, and zooming is control for enlarging a part of the display range. Such panning and zooming are realized by a method of physically changing an orientation of the image capture apparatus and a lens position by driving a camera platform for placing the image capture apparatus thereon, a lens control motor, and the like (see Patent Literature 1, for example) or a method of electronically performing the panning and the zooming by trimming. For the former method, there is a concern that cost and power consumption may increase due to mechanical components such as the camera platform, and there is a concern that reliability may be degraded due to failures of the mechanical components. In contrast, the latter method exhibits low cost, low power consumption, and high reliability while there is a concern that image quality may be degraded. Therefore, electronic panning and zooming are performed by trimming in many cases when emphasis is placed on advantages of cost and power consumption.
For example, an image capture apparatus that captures image data with an appropriate amount of exposure by exposure control and extracts (that is, trims) a part of the image data has been proposed (see Patent Literature 2, for example). The image capture apparatus measures the amount of exposure before capturing the image data and captures an image by controlling image capture parameters such as an aperture value and an exposure time (a so-called shutter speed) such that the measured values become suitable values.